Coming To Terms
by CosmicPhantasm
Summary: Marley Rose didn't know what she wanted after she graduated from high school. So when she leaves for two years, she becomes distant with people. Now the only person she talks to is her mom. But then one day she gets a call making her have no choice but to come home. When she comes back she is faced with things from her past. Especially one boy who can make her open up again.
1. Homecoming

Coming to Terms

She was a lost. She couldn't really call anywhere her home. After graduating high school she thought that it would be a good idea to travel the world and see what she could find. She's been to Paris to China and China to Ireland. You name it she has maybe been there. She was sitting at a diner in Portland and was not sure where to head to next.

She had been alone for a while with a call now and then from her mother. Though after leaving Ohio she hadn't really talked to anyone back at school. She couldn't blame herself. Marly was trying to keep her distance from all of them. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life after graduation. And money was always a struggle for her, so going by car or catching ferries to travel around was how she managed.

Her and Jake didn't last very long due to the fact that she wanted to take her time with the relationship while Jake just wanted everything to move quicker. They broke off on light terms thank goodness. Her and Unique had lost touch mostly because she never returned his calls. Ryder, well they stopped being close during their high school years. She never really knew why but it was just something that occured. She always had that feeling in her gut that maybe he could of been her guy if she was willing to put him up for it, but it never happened.

Deep in thought she was startled by the sound of her phone going off. The caller I.D had let her be aware that it was coming from a number she didn't know so she decided to let it go straight to voice mail. Then when it rang again, she then new that it had to be either something important or someone trying to mess with her.

"Hello, Marly speaking." She said at a sooth tone with brewing her coffee with her red stiring stick.

"Hello, Marly. I'm Dr. Hollis and I work at the Mikingly hospital. Your mother had just been imported here due to the cause of a heart attack. We would really much appricate it if you would be able to come down and see her."

She sat silent. Her heart felt like i was about to drop through the floor. Her mother was all she had left. If she was gone then who would she have? No one. And that haunted her. It scared her to think that she could possibly be alone.

"Ms. Rose?"

"Um, tell her that I will be there as soon as I can. I'm not in town right now so I might take a while. Thank you for calling."

"No thank you nessacery. I hope to see you soon." the phone line went dead and Marley still had it next to her ear as if the conversation was still going on. She snapped out of it and place a five dollar bill on the counter and hopping of the stool as fast as she could.

When walking to her car she slammed the door behind her and turned the car on. A million thoughts had kept creeping in her head. The one thought that kept scaring her was the fact that she was going back home. Back to a place that she was trying to get away from. Is everyone still there? Will they rememeber her? Scratch that, why would they want to rememebr her. She was only another person. At least that is what she always told herself.

Her hand kept on shivering and she was trying to keep her eyes on the road. But somthing had been bugging her. What is yet to come...

* * *

(Later the next day)

It was a long flight and Marley had to sell her car just to get the money for the ticket. She called a taxi to take her to the hospital and hated the minutes it took to get there. When she made it to the open doors she threw the money at the driver and grabbed her book bag with the clothes from her travels inside.

She walked to the front desk and was told her mother was in the room down to the left. Every step she took was like her heart was beating through her ears. It seemed as if it were beating louder and as if she wasnt in control of her movement anymore.

When she finally reached her mother door. She could see her mothers eyes turn to hers and her lips crack into a smile. She walked over and hugged her mother with all the strength she had.

"It was about time you got her honey" he patted her daughter back and let go of her.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Im feeling alright. Though I think I have had enought of this place." her mother gave a little giggle to the comment while she sighed with a smiled.

"What has the doctor said?"

"Not sure. She wanted to wait until you got here to tell me anything." Just as she said that the doctor came in with a warm smile.

"Hi, are you Marly?"

"Yes, you must me Dr. Hollis?" She held her hand out and the doctor shook it firmly with her cold hands.

"Marly. Your mother had been brought in for a fatale heart attack and I know that you have been hopeing to see her get home, but we think that it would be a good idea to see her here for a couple more days."

"Um, I don't know..."

"I know that it is devastating news but your mother is in critical condition. Her heart went flat for more then ten minutes and by that time we would of had given up. We think it would be a good idea to watch her heart and see how her blood preassure will act.

"It's for my health Marley." her mother grapped her dry hands and warmed when inbetween hers.

"Okay." She sighed in deafeat. "I'm going to need the key to the house though."

"You're staying?" her mother smiled and had a suprised tone in her voice.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I, you need me and someone needs to watch the house."

"Alright, but you should get going home now. You need to get your sleep."

"Okay, but I will see you tomorrow."

"Do you have a ride?"

"No, but I can find a taxi."

"No, go in the waiting room a friend of yours might still be there."

"Who?" Her brows pinched together.

"Just go. And make sure you feed Symba." Marley always hated the damn cat.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed her mom on the forehead and left to go to the waiting room. She was then stopped by the scene of a person who was getting a cup of coffee near the vending machine.

"Ryder?" he looked up and back at her with a shocked expression.

"Marly..." he put down the coffee cup but still stood where he was.

"I didn't see you when I got here."

"Yeah. You were moving pretty fast to the counter and everything. I didn't want to say anything."

"Why are you here." crossed her arms to squeeze her self to act as if she was cold to not make herself look awkward to just be standing there.

"Um, I was out shopping with.. I was shopping and I was there when your mom had her heart attack. I was just staying here until you arrived to make sure that your mom was alright."

"Oh. Um, thanks." She could feel the cloud of awkwardness above them. She didn't know what else to say so it was silent for a couple of seconds.

"I was just heading out. I had a long flight and my mom wants me to get some rest."

"I see, so where did you fly from."

"Portland."

"You live there now?" He strayed away from her eyes sight and took a sip of his coffee.

"No, I never really moved out of my house. I was just traveling."

"So, do you need a ride home?"

"No, I don't want to be a bother."

"No,really. I insist. I'm on my way out to."

"Okay." She grabbed her bag beside her and slung it over one of her sholders

He threw is empty coffee cup away and pointed to the door as she followed behind. As they were walking Marley could tell that not much has changed about him. He still looks buff as always, his hair is a little shorter but still styled the same. He might of gotten a little taller.

The only thing that has changed about her was that her hair grew a little longer. She didn't really care for her apperance as she used to though. Right now she looked like she was going on a jog. With her hair back in a bun, and her wearing a white wife beater, a sloutchy baby blue hoodie, with a pair of black spandex capri, and black running sneakers.

_"What a nice first impression, Marley."_ She thought to herself. He at least had a nice apperance on. She was tightening her book bag when Ryder announced that his car was on the left. He had a red Chevy truck which looked pretty new to her. Then yet she hasn't seen a new car in a while so every car looked new compared to her old one.

The car ride was pretty silent. There wasn't much to talk about between the both and her head was trapped in whether she should start up a conversation or just keep being silent. Being quiet worked for the both of them. Taking a deep breath in she closed her eyes and was getting ready to stop think until Ryder started talking.

"So where have you been traveling?"

"You know. Everywhere?"

"Everywhere?"

"Well, not really everywhere just the big countries. And around North America too."

"So I guess thats why I haven't been seeing you around lately."

"Yeah, I haven't kept in touch with a lot of people. So don't take it personal."

"It's cool." He pulled up into her drive way as she was gathering her things and opening the door. Her bag wasn't heavy for a girl who had been traveling these past two years but it was filled with what she thought she needed.

"Hey, Marley." The passenger door was already closed but the window was still down for her to hear him.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need a ride, or just want someone to talk to... you can, uh, always come to me."

Being hesitant she began walking backwards towards the door. "I-I will Ryder...thanks for the ride."

"I'll see you around?"

"Sure." She stopped in her tracks and saw him drive back into the road and saw him disappear around the corner.

When she got inside she locked the door and turned the lights on. She went straight to the cat food remembering that she promised her mom to feed the cat, and got it some water to. Looking around for awhile seeing how her mom didn't change a thing. As if she had never left.

She was heading up the stairs but left her shoes near the first step because mom would of yelled at her for even thinking about walking around with them on in the house. Walking to her bedroom, she noticed how everything was left untouched.

She wasnt very big wih room decor, only had a few pictures and posters on her wall. Also turning her computer on and was surpised that it still had the same background on it. She walked to her dresser and took out some P.J's for her to wear and laid it on her bed for when she is done taking a shower so she wouldn't have the hassle of it later.

When she was done refreshining, she had noticed that she hadn't eaten all day. The stress about her mother the whole day had completley blanked her mind on food. She grabbed a few pop tarts from the pantry and ate slowly on her couch.

Tonight was a wired night to her, she would of had never expected to run into Ryder out of all people. It was nice that she was finally able to talk to him since high school. Even if it where awkward. She wasn't able to finish her food so she left it on the counter for the morning. She headed back to her room and laid flat on her face, and as soon as her face hit the pillow. She was out like a light.


	2. Realization

(A/N) OH MA GUSH! You guys have been so amazing with the reviews and following me! I swear that every time I get a new one it just makes me want to write more! I have never gotten so much feedback before! Thank you soo much for reading this story, it means so much to me that people are actually reading it considering that fact that there are A LOT of misspelling in it. Every time I see one I could just scream! Ha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! And remember to review! (:

* * *

Coming to Terms

Chapter two

Two days have past and Marley hadn't left her mothers side at the hospital except when she needed to head home. It was morning of the third day and her mother had told her that she didn't want to see her that day because she wanted to give her a break. Marley opposed but of course her mother insisted.

She went to the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast and saw that there was a carton of eggs that haven't been touched yet. She heated up the stove and decided to make an omlet to get her through the day. They hadn't had much food in the house due to the fact that her mother did get her attack while grocery shopping. So she was unable to get anything. Marley still had to retrieve the car that was still in the parking lot of the store also so put that on her list of things to do.

When she finished, she thought it would be a good idea to just get ready now and call a taxi to get to the store to shop for some food and grab her moms car while at it. Walking up the stairs she saw Symba on the first step sleeping so she had to walk around the damn thing.

She choose to leave her hair down and natural, also deciding to wear a denim jeans with a navy blue long sleave shirt and sneakers. By the time she was done, the taxi that she had called earlier had honked his horn to let her now he was there. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door of the vehical and entered.

When she had made it to the store and the taxi had left, she could see her moms car parked in a spot near the door entrance. Walking right past it she spoted a red truck a couple spots before. She shook her head and thought that it would even be silly if Ryder were there. She hadn't spoken to him since that night. And she new that he offered an open invitation to talk to him, but it would just be to weird for her. Also knowing that he would of had thought the same thing.

Making her way inside, she grabbed the nearest cart she could find and began walking around for things that she might need. First on her list was to get some new shampoo because the one her mother buys just didn't set well in her stomach when she had to use it. She grabbed some lotion while she was at it to. Her skin was feeling pretty rough, so why not? The one thing she needed the most was pills. Her head had been hurting for days and her mother had nothing in the house for it.

Going to the back she had made the thought to also get some menstrual necessities because she lost track on her calander, so she wouldn't know when the next time she would get some would be. She had already gotten the medicine she needed so she went straight towards the area she needed to be and saw a girl looking at the same things she was. The girl had accidentaly bumped into her and Marley looked up to see who it was.

"Kitty?"

"Oh my gosh, Marley? I haven't seen you for so long." she made a smile to her. "Where have you been?"

"Around. How about you?"

"College life, and such. We need to hang out soon. You know catch up."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good." Marley wasn't sure if Kitty had changed but its always good to give people chances so why not?

"Were are you heading after?"

"Heading home."

"How about you go put your groceries away and you can come over to my house?"

"Yeah, sure." she gave Marley the address and said her goodbye.

Marley wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but it as somethingg she thought she had to do. She hasn't talked to much people here. It would be good for her. While she was outside, she noticed that the red truck was gone already and agian shrug the thought from her head. When she got home she put everything away and decided to take a quick shower before she left.

She left her hair down once again and decided to change into a denim skirt with boots and a stripped sweater. She hasn't worn make up in a while so she just went with a simple coat of mascara. She walked to her car and put the addres in her navigation system. It didn't take long for her to find the apartment complex since it was near the laundry matt.

Looking for Kitty's apartment number wasn't that hard, but the stairs made it difficult for her to go up though. She was already on the sixth floor before she even new. Finally infront of the door she knocked on it and waited anxiously for the door to open.

"I'm glad you made it!" Kitty hugged her gently and took her hand to follow her into the living room. "Are you hungry? I made some food for us."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten yet any way." she followed her into the kitchen and notice that on the table that there were three plates set up on the table.

"Is there someone else coming?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that my boyfriend is coming later. He lives with me and he is coming home late cause he went to the library. He was at the grocery store! I should of let you met him, but you maybe already know him any way."

"Well thats nice." Kitty was already placing food on Marley's plate and handed it to her.

"We can go in the living room and eat. I picked out a movie to watch while we dine." she handed her a napkin and had her plate in one hand and two bottles of already opened beer in the other. "So really, where have you been the past two years?"

"I went traveling." she stayed with drawn the whole tie coming from the fact that it is Kitty.

"Thats nice, how is your mom? I was there when her accident hapened and I didn't get a chance to find out because of the ambulance and such were there."

"She's good, but the doctors are keeping her in the hospital for a few more tests." she took a swing of her drink, and Kitty went to the T.V. to get the D.V.D set up. Kitty's apartment wasn't that bad. It looked casual and comfy. It kind of had that How I Met Your Mother theme to it, but with a womens touch.

"So, since we are girls. Why don't we get to the girl stuff. Do you have a boyfriend?" that sentence caused Marley to almost spit her drink every where and just left Kitty laughing.

"Um, no. No boyfriend."

"Really? What about while you where out of state?"

"I haven't had an actual boyfriend in a long time. I had two fling though, I guess."

"Wow, so did you have sex with them?" Marley's eyes opened very wide and had no idea how to respond to that question. "I'm sorry that was to personal. It's just that my boyfriend is AMAZING in bed. He is near an animal."

"Well as long as your satisfied..." she muttered to herself. Why on earth would Kitty tell her these kind of things. This night was going to be more personal then she planed it on being.

"Oh, I am." She gave Marley a wink which caused her to giggle a bit. Maybe Kitty had changed, she had to grow up at some point. They had spent the whole night talking and catching up. Jake was brought up and Marley had learned that he has had a new girlfriend for a while and that they were every serious.

"What time is it?" Marley asked Kitty.

"Almost midnight." Kitty replied while looking at the clock.

"I should really get going." she was about to stand up until Kitty pulled at her arm.

"No, you should spend the night. I haven't had a sleep over with someone for SO long."

"Are you serious?" calling back in a cold tone. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to stay the night only after catching up in one night.

"Yes, matter of fact... I am not letting you oustside that door until you say yes. Plus after how many drinks we've had, I just don't want to be held accountable if you get a D.U.I."

"I guess." she bit her lip and regretted what had came out.

"Yay! Now, lets have some more drinks and some more chick flicks!" she looked after Kitty as she walked back to the kitchen.

"...what have I gotten myself into..." Marley said to herself. Kitty came back out with bottle of white wine and two glass cups. She placed them on the coffee table and went into a bedroom and came back out with her pajama's on.

"Here, you can wear these." She threw a pair of grey sweat pants and a random t shirt at Marley and led her to the bathroom. Right when the door closed the door bell had rang. Marley had gotten dressed and looked around for maybe a spare toothbrush.

"Really? Do I have to use my finger?" She put tooth past on her finger and water and did what she could. After she wiped her mouth and cleaned her face with cold water she walked out.

"Hey, Kitty. Do you have a spare..." he looked and saw Kitty locking lip with a guy which she couldn't see because Kitty's face was covering it from Marley's view.

"Ryder, you rememeber Marley. Marley, this is my boyfriend. I told you, you might already now him." Standing stund, she could see the shock on his face to. "Honey, just don't stand there. Say hello to her.

"...Hi." He said to her very quietly and still stund.

"So this is your animal?" Marley said looking at Kitty.

"I guess you can say that." she giggled and kissed his cheek. "Ryder, I bumped into her while we were grocery shopping and invited her over. She's staying the night okay?"

_"How in the hell can this be happening?" _Marley thought to herself. She bit the inside of her cheeks incase something bad slipped out, but still put a smile on her face for Kitty's sake.

"I'm so happy our back!" she walked back to Marley and hugged her. Marley was still stund and looked at Ryder. He had some look of guilt in his eyes and something else but she just couldn't explaine what. She took her hands and just awkwardly patted Kitty on the back, just so she didn't show to much affection towards her. "Baby, we were about to watch a movie. So go change and join us?"

He nodded his head and walked into the room they shared together and closing the door behind. She still could not proccess the thought of them together in her head. It was somthing that you just don't see coming.

"Shall we get this party started?" Kitty took her hand once agian and lead her to the couch. Marley then put her hair up in a bun and just kept telling herself that she just had to make it through the night.

Ryder walked out in a navy blue V-neck and black sweats and sat on the other side of Kitty to avoid any contact with Marley. Which she was very greatful for. She positioned herself to be facing the opposite of his direction which made her look even more awkward.

"When are you leaving?" she looked over and saw that his arm was wrapped around her which caused her stomach to go in knots.

"I haven't really decided if im staying or leaving."

"Do you plan on going to college."

"Yeah, of course I have. I'm just stuck on what I want to be. That was whole point of me leaving."

"That seems...confusing. Well at leat your staying for now right?" Marley saw that Ryder positioned his head more towards her to see what her answer was.

"Um, yeah." it got quiet and Marley was angry at the fact that she agreed to stay the night. "I'm gonna go get a drink." she got up quickly. Even though the situation was weird for her and very awkward, it was more with the fact the Ryder was in the same room.

She opened the fridge and took a deep breath to calm herself down, but she knew that staying there all night would kill her. She then heard the sound of the door swinging open but ignored it.

"Hey, sorry for...that." Ryder was leaning agianst the wall waiting for a response.

"It's fine." Marley closed the fridge door and made her way to the counter to get a bottle opener.

"No it's not. I at least should of told you about me and her when I took you home that day."

"Ryder, you didn't have to tell me anything. It' none of my concern about who you date. No explination needed. Okay?" She threw the cap in the trashcan and began walking past him until she felt a small jerk at her hand. Ryder pulled her back a bit to get them standing face to face to each other.

"Just because you think its none of your concern, doesn't mean that it doesn't bothe me that I didn't tell you. You have always been important to me Marley, and I should of told you so this situation wouldn't have been so awkward."

She looked back at his eyes and she knew he ment every word. She put out a small sigh and looked to the ground then looking back at him while bitting her lip.

"Really, it's fine. It's nice to know that you thought about how I felt though, so thank you." she walked past him once agian and made her way throught the door to dit next to Kitty on the couch.

"You ready to watch another movie?" Kitty asked her as she grabbed another DVD from the pile on the coffee table.

"Sure." Marley grabbed on of the spare blankets off the couch so she would be able to aviod sharing one with the couple. Ryder walked in with a bottle in his hand and took a swing out of it before he at down next to his girlfriend.

_"Please let this night go by fast..."_ Marley begged right before the opening credits started.

* * *

It was morning already, and Marley was up before Ryder and Kitty were. She didn't know what to do so she just grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Then a knock startled her as she put on her sweater.

"Marley?" She heard Ryder throught the door and closed her eyes wishing that she left earlier.

"U-uh, yeah?"

"Kitty isn't feeling well so I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some breakfast for the three of us with me." she didn't answer hoping that he would walk away. "Marley?"

_"Damn it..." _She thought as she was getting ready to open the door. She saw him leaning agianst the edge of it with a weird look on his face. "Sure." she finally replied. Marley wasn't sure as to why she said yes instead of no. It just kind of slipped out of her mouth without a thought.

"Great. We can take my car." She headed for the door to get her shoes while Ryder went back into the room, maybe to kiss Kitty goodbye, and came back out with a sweater. "Okay, lets go."

They both walked down the flight of stairs with her taking the lead and made her way to the entrance with him behind her and stopped for him at the parking lot. He pointed to the car as he did on the night she saw him and headed to his truck. When they both got in he started the car up and started to drive to a place he thought that they would all like to eat from.

It wasn't entirly that bad. He wasn't asking her as many questions as Kitty was the night before. Marley hated it when people asked her to many questions.

"Do you want to get some food at the diner?" Ryder asked while still looking forward.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't been at that one for a while."

"Really? Its on of the best ones. How could this not be the first place to get to eat when you came back?"

"I guess I forgot about it through all of this." she made a gesture with her hands making her point to him.

"How is your mom anyway?"

"She's fine. She didn't want me to see her yesterday though."

"Yeah? Why not?" he looked over at her for a few seconds but she just gave him a glance.

"She just wanted to me to have a day for myself I'm sure."

"You planning on seeing her today?"

"As soon as I'm done eating yeah."

"You mind if I tag along? I haven't talked to your mom in a while."

"I think she would like that. She might be getting tired of only seeing me."

"I know she dosen't. I never get tired of seeing you at least."

She looked down and have a little laugh while they were pulling in. They got out of the truck and made their way into the diner and waited for the person up in the front to get to them.

"Table for the couple?" the young man pronounced

"Oh, we aren-" as Ryder was begining to start.

'Were not a couple. We are getting to go if you don't mind." Marley said forward and young man gave an apologetic smile and heard what they wanted to eat then walked away.

"Ouch." Ryder said as he sat down on the bench to wait for their order to come.

"What?" Marley stayed standing but leaned againt the wall next to him.

"You gave that kid such a cold shoulder."

"No I didn't."

"Please, I could even feel it. You tend to do it a lot you know?"

"No i don't."

"Yes, you do. When people ask you questions about personal things you sound annoyed when you answer them."

"I think I would know if I did that."

"No you wouldn't. Why do you do it any way."

"I don't think thats any of your concern."

"You just did it now." he said fixing his arm to cross and leaning back acting as if he was amused by her.

"I don't know where you are getting this from." she said while looking away from him and turning to face the door.

"You need to work on your people skills."

"Maybe I just don't want people to know me. Is that so bad?" she said snapping back at him.

Ryder was quiet for a moment and took a deep breath in. "But dosen't that get lonley?"

She didn't answer back. Is she that distant with people that she would rather be alone then have someone to talk to. Maybe thats why she is never eager to meet new people. Maybe she is already to far gone to be brought back. If this is what feeling alone feels like, then it really sucks.

The boy brought back their food and took their money. Marley and Ryder walked back to the truck in silence and drove all the way back to his apartment without any word exchange. Just as they were about to get out of the car Ryder locked the doors before she could open it.

"What the hell, Ryder?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of had been that carless when I was talking to you."

"I don't care. Can we just get inside?" she said as she kept trying to unlock the door.

"Not until you accept my apology."

"I forgive you, now open the damn door."

"No you don't thats just your anger talking. I won't unlock it until you actually accept my 'sorry.'"

"You're crazy..." she knew that he was right before. maybe that why she is trying to brush it off. "You're right though."

"About what?"

"Everything you said at the diner was right. I don't know why I do it. I guess being alone is what I am used to now. So I do accept your apology." the door unlocked and she grabbed their drinks and walked out.

Ryder was suprised about what she said. He was hoping that whole ride that what he said to her was wrong. Now that he knew that he was right, he felt as if there should have been some way he could of helped pervent it. He took the bag of food out and walked behind her. They made their way to the door and he unlocked it for them. He placed the food on the table and made his way into the bedroom.

"Kitty we brought food. Are you hungry?" he said to his girlfriend as she was still in bed.

"I'll have some later. My head is killing me."

"Alright." he kissed her forehead and went back into the kitchen to see Marley on the phone with someone.

Marley wasn't sure whether or not to step out for the call, but she decided to stay in any way. "Yes this is her speaking."

" . We have some bad news. Your mother went into another heart attack this morning."

"What?" she whispered back not finding the strenght to say it any louder.

"We were able to save her, but we have another problem. When your mother collapsed the first time she had hit her head pretty hard. And with the second heart attack there was some more blood clotting in her body. Look, I think it would be better if you came down right now. It would be easier for me to explain all this to you in person."

"I'm on my way." she hit the end button and placed the phone in her pocket. She was getting ready to put her coat on as Ryder had walked up to her.

"What's going on?"

"The hospital called, my mom had another heart attack."

"Well then lets go."

"You really don't-"

"Marley, I'm going and that's finale." He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. He knew that she couldn't do this by herself. She needed someone, and if that was going to be him then he will do it in a heart beat.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it to sappy or to expecting. Yeah? Kind of? Well at least Marley and Ryder are having some more alone time.(; Yeah, day be gettin to know each odar! Okay, never again. Ha! I hope you enjoyed reading it! (:**


End file.
